J'ai toujours su que c'était toi
by WillYouLoveMe
Summary: Caroline surprend Tyler et Hayley, elle se rend alors chez Klaus.


Hayley...Caroline aurait dû s'en douter, Tyler n'était presque jamais avec elle, et maintenant, elle savait très bien pourquoi...Elle s'en doutait et pourtant, les voir là, tout les deux en train de s'embrasser avait permit a Caroline de faire face à la réalité. Des larmes ruisselait sur les joues de la jeune vampire qui marchait dans la forêt noire vu l'heure tardive. Caroline marcha pendant encore 20 minutes et elle sortit de la forêt. Et alors elle le vit. Ses pieds l'avaient conduis inconciemment jusqu'ici. S'élevait devant elle l'immense manoir des Mikaelson, Caroline aurait très bien pû aller chez Bonnie ou encore chez Elena qui auraient sût la réconforter, mais il était le seul qu'elle avait envie de voir. Car, en effet, voir Hayley et Tyler s'embrasser avait fait comprendre à Caroline ce qu'elle ressentait réellement pour Klaus, a vrai dire elle repoussait toujours ses avances par loyauté envers Tyler, mais, a l'heure qu'il est elle se fiche royalement de ce cher Tyler. La blonde regarda son portable. 00h18. Esperons qu'il ouvrira pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle toquait. Klaus apparu dans l'embrasure de la porte deux minutes plus tard, vêtu d'un tee-shirt bleu, d'un bas de jogging et les cheveux en batailles, il venait manifestement de se reveiller. Et il était toujours aussi sexy.

-Que me vaut cette visite tardive Sweetheart?  
-Je...euh...,Caroline n'eût pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle se remit à sangloter, Je veux juste que tu me serres dans tes bras.

La jeune femme se colla alors contre le torse de l'hybride qui referma ses bras sur elle, tout en passant une main dans son dos.

-Hey, shht qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Sweetheart? Demanda Klaus inquiet.  
-J'ai...J'ai toujours sut que c'était toi, toi que je voulais. Et si je t'ai toujours repoussé, c'était à cause de Tyler, mais maintenant, je me fiche completement de lui tu vois, parce que tu es le seul qui m'intêresse, le seul pour qui j'ai de réels sentiment, et le seul que j'ai envie d'embrasser en ce moment.

Caroline acheva sa phrase, elle ne pleurait plus et regardait l'hybride droit dans les yeux, son visage a quelques centimères du sien. Elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait se permettre de l'embrasser, peut-être était-ce trop? Mais elle ne se posa plus cette question quand elle sentit les lèvres de Klaus contre les siennes, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, tandis qu'il la souleva, elle passa alors ses jambes autour de sa taille sans rompre le contact. Ils entrèrent a l'intèrieur sans oublier de fermer la porte. Klaus plaqua sa bien-aimée contre un mur et arracha son chemisier entre deux baisers.

-Elijah et Rebekah ne sont pas là? -Ils sont en Italie.  
-Tant mieux. Répondit Caroline en ressoudant ses lèvres à celles de l'hybride.

Elle ressera ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant et lui retira son tee-shirt, puis elle commença à l'embrasser dans le cou. C'est alors que le portable de Caroline sonna, elle du se résigner a rompre un baiser, oh-combien-parfait, pour répondre.

-Damon, c'est vraiment pas une heure pour apeller, tu sais?  
-Desolé Barbie, mais est-ce que tu pourrais occuper Klaus demain matin?

Klaus, qui avait tout écouté, prit le portable des mains de Caroline et le colla contre son oreille.

-Desolé, je crois que Caroline aura autre chose a faire que de m'occuper demain matin.

Il racrocha alors et posa le portable sur un meuble, ils reprirent le baiser comme s'ils n'avaient pas été dérangés. L'hybride ammena alors la jeune blonde dans sa chambre et la déposa sur son lit..

* * *

.

Le lendemain matin, Caroline se reveilla dans les bras de Klaus (Surêment le meilleur réveil de sa vie), elle était contente de l'avoir fait avec lui. La jeune vampire se mit a califourchon sur l'hybride endormi et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, ce qui eu pour effet de le réveiller.

-Je veux que tu me reveilles ainsi tout les matins. Murmura Klaus.  
-Pour ça, il faut que tu le mérites. Répondit-elle en déposant un baiser sur le bout de son nez.

Klaus soupira et Caroline se leva, elle enfila ses sous-vêtements tandis que Klaus se dirigeait vers la salle de bain.  
Lorsque l'hybride ressortit de la salle de bain totalement habillé, Caroline, elle, était toujours en sous-vêtements, elle s'approcha alors de son homme et lui retira son tee-shirt et l'enfila.

-Merci! Dit-elle en lui déposant un baiser rapide, Je te rapelles que tu as totalement ruiné mes vêtements.

Klaus gloussa et ramassa le bas de jogging qu'il portait la veille et le lança a Caroline.

-Tiens, tu peux mettre ça. Dit-il alors qu'il enfilait un nouveau tee-shirt.

Les deux jeunes gens descendirent et Caroline récupéra son portable, elle avait 7 appels manqués de Damon et 15 de Stefan. Elle s'appretait a les rappeler, mais quelqu'un toqua a la porte...

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plut! Je mettrais la suite si j'ai de bon retours!


End file.
